


His Shooting Star

by ShxttyBxy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just some ViTri stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: Virus can't sleep. again. And he ends up on the balcony with Trip. again.





	His Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> just rewatched DMmd and hell followed.

He exhaled, rather silently. His hand felt numb, supporting him against the metal bars around the balcony. Summer breeze danced through his t-shirt and it was wonderful. The tip of the cigarette burned brightly as Virus sucked on its end.

 

“I need to fucking sleep!” He taunted himself. Yes he did! He needed to sleep. It’s been such a pain in the ass how torn apart his sleeping pattern had become. All the work, pressure and drama was just exhausting and no rest to make up for it? Well that’ll just mess him up. He took a deep puff from his cigarette.

“Then why don’t you?” He heard a voice question behind him. Virus didn’t need to turn around, fully recognizing the speaking man. Besides, who else lives in that apartment with him? He closes his eyes.

“Just can’t.” And then he opens them again, staring at the sky, which was anything but dark. The stars were shining as mesmerizing as ever and it lit their surroundings easily. Virus turned his head, taking a peek at the other man. He was in a pair of summer beach shorts and his chest was bare. Neatly shaped hair, now just seemed messy and maybe smoother than ever. Virus stole his eyes and gazed back at the shiny navy blue heaven above their heads.

Trip leaned on the glass door and shut his eyelids, craving for sleep. Neither of them seemed to be willing to talk. Until someone did.

 

“They say every time a shooting star passes by, one person loses their memory.” He blurts out, without a grasp on the reason. Doesn’t matter anyway.

“Since when do you care what _they_ say?” _not really the point here, Trip._ Virus thinks and sighs.

“Makes you wonder though… _when will my turn come?_ ” It was like Virus didn’t know the younger was standing there. But he knew. He was fully aware. He just didn’t mind. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with someone – that someone being Trip – in a long time and frankly he ached for it.

“Are you drunk?” Trip finally opened his eyes and stared at the guy’s back, gaze drilling through his spine.

“Nope. Didn’t feel like drinking.” Virus stated, now crouching over the metal bars, somewhat showing off his ass unintentionally. Trip briefly appreciated the view. And then he moved closer, resting his back and elbows on the cold steel.

“Why’d you wanna forget everything?” The younger asked, staring at the cigarette pack next to his hand.

Virus raised his eyebrow at how stupid that question was. His eyelids were heavy but the demon inside of him screaming _you can't sleep_ was much more powerful. He let out a snicker.

“Why would I wanna fucking _remember_ them?” Bitter tone. Not formal or distant. But bitter. Chiding. He was mentally yelling _get your head outta your ass Trip!_

“ ’S not what I meant.” Trip coldly expressed, looking away. The older peeked in his direction.

“What did you mean then?”

 

 

“You’d also forget _me_!”

 

The confusion and wandering of a child appeared in his words. _Just like way before_ , Virus thought.

Despite having turned into a buff, wide-shouldered twenty-something years old fuckboy, Trip was still Trip. A lost, lonely boy who couldn’t avoid trouble and always, _always_ , followed Virus around. Nothing had changed, at least not in their dynamics.

“You’re such a clingy bastard that you’d probably just keep sticking to me until I remember everything again.” The older said, shifting his body so he could completely face the other. “Am I wrong?”

Trip chuckled without making any sound, most likely trying to hide it. “No guess not.” He stared deeply at the view behind him, the city. The older could tell he was thinking about the past. There was a stern look on his face. Suddenly, a smile bloomed. He shook his head, scattering the ideas.

“So, why can’t you sleep?” Trip asked, giving into his curiosity.

“Messed up body clock I guess.”

“I don’t speak geek!”

“Ugh I’m saying we’ve been through a stressful week and I need time to adjust to relaxing.” Virus sighed.

“Bullshit. Two months ago we had a mission for fifteen days straight and you barely rest or ate. But when we arrived home, you got 12 hours of sleep each day. What’s different this time?” This asshole with his obsession to be a smartass. Virus couldn’t blame him though, he had learnt all of it from the older!

He kept his silence, not willing to give away any information. But secretly just hoping for Trip to magically find out.

And magic happened.

 

“It’s not work is it? You’re having nightmares again. And you’re overthinking before falling asleep. Aren’t you?’”

 _Boom!_ Truth was revealed. And the best part was that Virus didn’t even say anything. So he didn’t have to feel guilty about it later. It was all Trip; that little kid who happened to know the older, without a doubt, better than anyone.

“You fucking idiot!” The younger blonde muttered, gritting his teeth. Virus threw away the filter between his fingers, and he looked up, right at the other.

“Why do you care so much?” He said with a smug expression.

“Oh no! No no we’re not playing your shitty mind games right now.” Trip witnessed the smirk on the other’s face and it only made him more annoyed.

“C’mon you’re being so melodramatic—“

“ _Melodramatic_? Don’t you fucking remember what happened the last time you were like this?” Trip paused, letting the older wander through his memories and really savor the old feelings. “You were so damn sleep-deprived that you went through fucking _seizures_ every three hours!” He slapped his hand on the horizontal bar. Virus flinched. “But of course you don’t remember much of it. I was the one who had to watch you and call for help when it happened you assho—“

“What the fuck do you expect me to do here? Beat myself until I fucking pass out? Cause anything you suggest, I have tried and I failed each time. It’s not my fault that I –“

“You fucking didn’t come to me for help.” Was all that Trip managed to say before shutting his mouth to restrain himself from yelling. The older stood there, staring at the other’s feet with a frown.

Trip sighed. Virus – even through all of his thoughts and demons – couldn’t help but be shocked about the fact that this boy in front of him was no longer the Trip he knew. His essence was the same, but he was more persistent, assured, and powerful; the little boy would have never talked to him liked this, would have never questioned him like this, would have never _dominated_ him like this. He was changing into a man. It made the older’s stomach turn in excitement.

He blinked, and Trip wasn’t there anymore. Virus looked around but didn’t find him. _What the fuck? Was I imagining all of that?_ He thought to himself. A noise came from inside the apartment.

“Get your butt in here!” Trip commanded, throwing pillows and blankets on the ground, right where the coffee table had been before he moved it away. _So it wasn’t all in my head!_

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked with a salty expression, earning only a glance from the younger.

“We’re sleeping here dumbass! You can bitch to me if you felt like it!” He is much more insulting than usual. He sure is pissed off!

“In the hall?”

“We could sleep in my room but that would be gay. Or.. Would you want _that_?” The student had become the master. He smirked and put the last pillow down. Virus only muttered some curse words and turned around, grabbing his pack and ashtray.

Before going inside, he took a long look at the sky.

“Tonight I found myself a temporary amnesia but I’m waiting. You better show up you stupid shooting star!” Talking to a star felt like further proof about losing his mind.

 

Something was different about that night. Though he wasn’t completely free of his chains, but comfort blew off in his chest every time he opened his eyes and saw a big bold Trip wrapped up in his kitten-patterned bed sheet and that felt like the best remedy the man would never confess to finding.

 


End file.
